Souvenirs d'un Marine naufragé
by Nodoka997
Summary: [CONCOURS MARINE A TOUT PRIX] Vieille épave, simple naufragé à la mer se rappelle. Il a l'impression que les souvenirs sont la seule chose qui lui reste, alors avec un acharnement presque admirable, il met en place les bribes de souvenirs et les fait défiler sous ses yeux. Il est incapable de s'arrêter, et ça fait mal. Encore. (POV Garp après la bataille de Marineford).
1. OS Concours

Non, vous ne rêvez pas... I'M BACK, les amis !

Publié dans le cadre du concours "Marine à tout prix", il suffisait d'écrire un OS de minimum 1500 mots parlant du Marine de notre choix. Comme j'avais dans l'idée depuis peu de temps d'écrire sur Garp, l'opportunité de Minimilie a été parfaite à saisir ! Merci infiniment Minimilie :D

C'est peut-être le plus long OS que j'écrirais jamais XD

Et contrairement à ce que j'écris habituellement, ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps, mais j'avoue que je ne vois pas pourquoi. C'est sûr que c'était pas mince, comme affaire, surtout que comme je représente Garp sous un jour plutôt, hum... néfaste, j'ai peur de taper dans l'OOC.

Mais je le vois comme ça. Un vieillard qui se rend compte qu'un membre important de sa famille est parti avant lui, alors que ce n'est pas dans l'ordre des choses, et qui regrette beaucoup de ses choix. Bon, ceci après la mort d'Ace, hein, pas tout le temps ^^

Désolée si ça ne colle pas à votre propre vision du perso (c'est vrai qu'habituellement, il est plein d'entrain). Ah ! Et pendant que j'y pense, désolée s'il y a des incohérences dans le texte par rapport à tout ce qui est chronologique. Je n'ai pas pris la peine de revérifier à chaque fois, mais comme l'OS est écrit à partir de mes souvenirs, il se peut que certains événements ne soient pas présentés dans le bon ordre.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et... Reviews ? *yeux remplis d'espoir*

* * *

**Souvenirs d'un Marine naufragé.**

**.**

_Les larmes de mes regrets étouffent tes flammes_

_Alors le néant se dessine et m'envahit..._

_Qui sait à quel instant s'est abattue la lame ?_

_Il ne reste que mes pleurs sur ton corps sans vie._

**.**

**.**

Tu te trouves là, tout seul, désespérément seul, et la vérité te tombe dessus comme un immense poing dans la figure : il est mort. Ace est mort. Et on ne peut pas dire que tu n'y es pour rien. T'es même tellement impliqué que rien que d'y repenser, la nausée te prend à la gorge.

T'aurais pu empêcher ça. T'aurais pu faire quelque chose, quelque chose d'utile, au lieu de le regarder, attaché, et pas faire un seul geste pour lui. Tu te sens tellement misérable. Ton petit-fils était derrière toi, bon sang ! Mais pourquoi avoir fait ce choix ?

Les remords te rongent la peau, la tristesse te troue le cœur. La nausée devient plus forte et t'es à deux doigts de t'effondrer. Tu t'assois sur un tabouret avant que tes jambes, ces traîtresses, te lâchent. Et comme tu sais pas quoi faire d'autre, tu soupires. Un soupir profond, un soupir fort, un soupir fatigué. Et tu te souviens...

**.**

Tu te souviens des deux gamins. Enfin, d'abord, il n'y en avait qu'un, de gamin, plutôt teigneux, d'ailleurs, mais prêt à aller jusqu'au bout pour ses convictions.

Pourquoi tu l'avais pris sous ton aile, à la base ? C'est vrai, Roger te l'avait demandé, avec son éternel sourire, avant l'exécution publique. Mais bon, t'aurais pu refuser, non ? Pas comme si tu accordait tes ''faveurs'' à n'importe quel pirate, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, même si Roger n'était pas _n'importe quel pirate_...

Puis t'y es allé, ''juste pour voir''. Rouge était là. Elle était belle, elle était magnifique, même, et son visage paraissait abriter toute la douceur du monde. Et rien qu'en la voyant, t'as senti quelque chose se déverrouiller en toi. Si Roger avait une telle femme, il ne pouvait pas, _ne pouvait pas_ être mauvais.

Bien sûr, tu t'en doutais, bien sûr, tu savais que chez les pirates, tout n'était pas tout noir, mais Marine dans l'âme, tu ne pouvais pas en être sûr. Et la confirmation se trouvait juste devant toi, sur les traits de Rouge. Elle était magnifique, elle irradiait de bonté, tu en aurais presque été ébloui.

Et à ce moment-là, c'est devenu trop tard pour toi.

Rouge est morte en mettant le gamin au monde, et t'avais promis, parce que même si t'avais rien dit, pour sûr, c'était une promesse. Et c'était pas ce jour-là que Garp allait rompre une promesse !

Gol D. Ace. Pour sûr, ce nom-là avait de l'allure. Et en le prenant dans tes bras, tout petit, si petit, ta décision était déjà prise, même si tu t'en étais pas vraiment rendu compte sur le coup. Maintenant tu sais, mais t'es pas sûr que tu savais à ce moment-là.

Ta famille s'agrandissait.

Sauf que t'avais pas vraiment prévu d'avoir tout à coup une bouche de plus à nourrir et tu savais pas comment faire. Certes, la ressemblance avec Roger n'était pas frappante, loin de là, mais les gens étaient suspicieux. Même si Rouge avait gardé son enfant bien plus longtemps que n'importe quelle mère n'aurait pu le garder, Ace serait irrémédiablement suspecté.

**.**

C'était comme ça, dans la Marine. Maintenant que t'y repenses, c'était plutôt triste, en fait, de trouver ça normal que parce qu'on représente la Justice, c'est pas grave si on devient inhumain. C'était même angoissant.

**.**

Alors, avec un môme sous le bras, t'es parti. Brusquement, une idée, une idée stupide, mais une idée quand même, t'est venue en tête. Les pirates des montagnes pour lesquels t'avais fermé les yeux. Ils pourraient rien te refuser, ceux-là. De toute façon, ils avaient pas intérêt !

Tu leur a confié Ace avec deux-trois menaces et injures toute prêtes, et finalement ils ont gardé Ace sans trop se plaindre. C'était pas le meilleur environnement pour lui, mais qu'est-ce que tu pouvais faire d'autre ? Tu l'as fait, c'est tout, et t'es reparti, comme si de rien n'était. Personne n'avait rien remarqué, personne ne savait. Ace était en sécurité.

**.**

Le petit est devenu grand en si peu de temps qu'aujourd'hui encore, tu te surprends à t'extasier sur sa croissance. À côté de ça, Luffy est né, et ta famille s'agrandissait de nouveau. Il était un petit rigolo, Luffy, tout le contraire d'Ace qui était toujours trop sérieux, mais c'était marrant de les comparer. Souvent tu le faisait sans même t'en apercevoir, et puis tu te reprenais, confus.

**.**

Un jour, tu as estimé qu'il était temps pour Ace de lui avouer qui était son vrai père, et de lui expliquer d'où venait son nom. Tu as vu son visage se fermer, ses poings se serrer, et puis t'as compris ton erreur trop tard : Gol D. Roger était encore le paria, le monstre de la société que tout le monde méprisait. Tu savais pas trop quoi faire pour rattraper ta bourde, pour revoir, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, un sourire sur le visage du gosse, alors, t'as commencé à parler de sa mère.

Tu savais pas grand chose d'elle, mais tu lui as raconté ce que tu voyais sur son visage, comment Roger t'avait parlé d'elle avant de mourir, son amour pour elle dans les yeux, et puis tu continuais, sans trop savoir où t'allais, ni pourquoi tu t'égarais autant.

Mais le petit t'écoutais sans mot dire, fasciné, alors t'as laissé tes propres interrogations de côté et tu t'es mis à lui parler sans chercher à retenir les mots qui coulaient de ta bouche. Ça faisait du bien, de dire des choses juste comme ça, sans raison précise, avec Ace qui te regardait de ses grands yeux furieux et tristes à la fois.

C'est quand tu as laissé tomber d'un air presque mélancolique : « Tu lui ressembles beaucoup... » que le gamin s'est refermé comme une huître de nouveau. Et tu comprenais pas pourquoi, parce que t'étais vraiment sincère en lui disant ça.

Le lendemain, Ace avait pris sa propre décision et s'était choisi son propre nom : Portgas D. Ace, pour rendre hommage à sa mère, qu'il disait.

**.**

En fait, tu penses que c'est surtout parce qu'il supportait pas son vrai nom.

Ça constituait plus une fuite en avant qu'autre chose.

Mais en même temps, ce choix t'a fait plaisir, et aussi, il t'as fait réaliser à quel point le môme était devenu un adulte pendant que tu naviguait sur les mers de Grand Line.

**.**

T'étais reparti presque aussitôt après, et cette fois il t'avais semblé voir une lueur de regret dans les yeux d'Ace, avant qu'il ne te crie : « Crève pas, jiji ! ». Tu t'étais énervé comme jamais, mais c'était trop tard : « Jiji » était devenu le surnom qu'il employait pour te désigner. Et en lui faisant un salut courroucé, tu t'étais dit que, peut-être, faudrait que tu viennes plus souvent.

Le temps avait passé, et Luffy avait rencontré Shanks. Sacré pelure, d'avoir mis une idée en tête au gamin pleurnichard ! Il ne voulait pas en démordre... « Je deviendrai le Seigneur des Pirates ! ». Ah, ces mômes, ils faisaient vraiment tout pour t'énerver ! Mais c'était un peu, aussi, ce qui les rendait attachants... Non ?

Tu savais pas trop, en fait, d'où te venait cette tendresse qui voulait ressurgir à chaque fois que tu voyais l'un ou l'autre, mais c'était plutôt gênant, parce que toi, t'étais loin d'être un papy gâteau, et tu voulais certainement pas le devenir.

Alors tu la cachais, cette tendresse, et tu te mettais à gueuler un bon coup pour leur montrer que non, tu n'étais pas content, non, il ne fallait pas être pirate, mais Marine, parce que Marine c'était la seule vocation qui s'offrait à eux et qu'ils allaient faire ce que tu disais, ces foutus garnements !

**.**

Aujourd'hui, quand tu repenses à tes faux éclats de colère et à tes poings qui s'abattaient sur leurs crânes pour les disputer – tu n'avais jamais pu les frapper vraiment sérieusement – tu te dis que peut-être, si tu avais réussi à leur faire rentrer dans le crâne d'entrer dans la Marine, ils n'en seraient pas là maintenant. Puis tu secoues la tête et te rends compte que c'est impossible, parce que Ace est – était – le fils de Gol D. Roger et que Luffy est tellement borné que même avec tous les arguments du monde, tu n'aurais pas pu le faire changer de voie.

Puis tu te prends la tête dans les mains. Tu respires, fort, plus fort encore que lorsque tu as soupiré tout à l'heure. Et tu replonges dans tes souvenirs, pour voir ce que tu as pu foirer pour que tout ça se finisse de cette façon.

**.**

Lassé par cette tête de bois de Luffy, tu avais pris une décision, et tu en étais plutôt fier, en fait : il était temps que ton petit-fils rencontre Ace. Bon, connaissant Ace, la rencontre risquait d'être vite expédiée, mais Luffy était aussi borné que toi, d'ailleurs, ça devait bien être le seul truc qu'il tenait de toi ! Ce qui n'arrangeait pas vraiment tes affaires, parce qu'on en revenait encore et toujours à son entrée dans la Marine, et que ça se finissait encore et toujours avec une moue boudeuse mais déterminée et les bras croisés sur le torse.

Et tu ne t'étais pas trompé. Leur première rencontre avait été plutôt expéditive, d'après Dadan. Tu avais souri de toutes tes dents lorsqu'elle avait évoqué Luffy qui courrait obstinément à la poursuite d'Ace chaque jour.

Tu étais revenu peu de temps après pour voir comment ça se passait, et tu avais constaté avec dépit que ton petit-fils voulait encore réaliser son rêve de devenir le Seigneur des pirates. Trop énervé pour le voir directement après cette nouvelle, t'étais allé voir Ace. T'avais constaté une seconde chose. Et ça t'avait fait mal.

_« Hé, jiji. Est-ce que je mérite d'être né ? »_.

Tu t'étais composé un visage neutre, alors qu'à l'intérieur tu te sentais tellement triste pour lui. Bordel, ce gosse était devenu un adulte. Pire encore, un adulte rempli de désillusions. Qu'avait-il vécu, qu'avait-il vu ou entendu pour poser une telle question ?

Tu avais répondu en cachant tes yeux étrangement humides : « Cela, il n'y a que toi qui peut le savoir. ». Tu aurais voulu répondre que oui, bien sûr, il méritait d'être né, tu aurais voulu parler de sa mère une nouvelle fois, tu aurais voulu lui montrer que la vie vaut toujours la peine d'être vécue, mais au fond, t'aurait-il seulement écouté ?

Il ne t'aurait peut-être même pas cru. Alors tu lui avais rajouté un poids sur son fardeau déjà trop lourd, et tu étais parti presque aussitôt après, parce que tu ne pouvais plus affronter ce regard éteint.

**.**

Quand t'y penses, t'a même pas été voir Luffy, ce jour-là.

Tu t'es juste enfui comme un lâche.

**.**

Lorsque tu es venu de nouveau sur l'île après de longues semaines d'absence – les pirates que tu avais pourchassés avaient été résistants – tu étais fatigué. Écouter les récits de Dadan t'avait ragaillardi, et tu t'étais félicité d'avoir attendu si longtemps avant de prendre des nouvelles. Tu n'aurais pas pu les apprécier à leur juste valeur, te dissimulant de tes propres hommes pour écouter une pirate des montagnes te raconter comment allait la famille.

Luffy avait gagné ! Ace l'aimait bien et acceptait même, désormais, qu'il l'accompagne à ses expéditions. Tu prenais presque ça comme une victoire personnelle.

Pour sûr, il avait de qui tenir, le gamin ! Tu t'étais senti fier et heureux. T'espérais qu'Ace voyait à quel point Luffy était attachant, quant il s'y mettait.

Puis tu leur avais foutu une bonne correction pour leur montrer que tu restais le plus fort et t'avais osé croiser, brièvement seulement, les yeux d'Ace.

Et t'avais souri. Parce que même si le gamin s'en rendait pas compte, même si c'était minime, vacillant, elle était là, la flamme de la vie. Elle brillait, faiblement peut-être, mais elle brillait.

Ce jour-là, tu t'es autorisé à rester plus longtemps que prévu.

**.**

Avant même son fruit du démon, tu avait toujours fait des comparaisons du gamin avec le feu. Pourquoi au juste, tu savais pas trop. Cette image te paraissait juste appropriée pour le décrire.

Parfois, terriblement fragile, tu voyais la lueur de la bougie s'essouffler et parfois, terriblement déterminé, tu voyais le brasier monter crescendo en brûlant un peu du gosse.

Oui, le feu, c'était vraiment à son image. À croire que le Mera Mera No Mi l'avait trouvé plutôt que l'inverse.

**.**

Après ça, tu te sentais plus léger. Même les pirates qui te traitaient comme de la merde te paraissaient sans importance. Tu te demandais pourquoi habituellement, ces petits riens t'énervaient. T'étais là, sur ton bateau qui portait la bannière de la Marine, et tu souriais avec un air aussi stupide que ton petit-fils.

Tu voyais que tes hommes t'envoyaient quelques regards bizarres, mais à vrai dire, tu t'en foutais. En même temps, ça te faisait un peu peur, que tes émotions dépendent des gosses à ce point. C'était pas la première fois que tu faisais des erreurs idiotes parce que tu avais été distrait, et progressivement, ça avait engendré une méfiance et une incompréhension autour de toi.

Alors, quand ton erreur était devenue impardonnable, quand un Marine _sous ton commandement_ avait payé de sa vie _ta négligence_, l'inquiétude s'est transformée en terreur.

T'as arrêté de prendre les Den Den Mushi de Dadan sans une explication, t'as repoussé Ace et Luffy dans un obscur recoin de ton cerveau et t'as étouffé ton cœur qui te criait de retourner là-bas. T'as tué une partie de toi, et, devenu ton propre assassin, t'as juste gardé le silence sur tout ce que tu ressentais.

Et t'es devenu plus exceptionnel que tu ne l'étais déjà, t'investissant entièrement dans la Marine, t'imprégnant complètement des idéaux en contradiction totale avec ceux de ton petit-fils, oubliant fermement la moindre empathie que tu pouvais ressentir envers un pirate – un ennemi. Les regards méfiants sont devenus admiratifs pour la Marine, tu as ainsi acquis le surnom de ''Héro''. Les regards d'excitation sont devenus craintifs pour les pirates, te faisant ainsi acquérir le surnom de ''Démon''.

Et t'as monté en grade. Pas trop, parce que la renommée ne t'intéressait pas, et qu'être Amiral représentait de trop lourdes chaînes à tes yeux.

Et t'as commencé à oublier. Oublier que ta famille t'attendait quelque part, oublier que t'avais pris ni de nouvelles d'Ace, ni de nouvelles de Luffy pendant plusieurs mois.

C'était toi qui donnait les ordres, c'était toi qui dirigeait ces Marines qui te respectaient et qui savaient pouvoir te faire confiance en cas de pépin. Ils avaient appris à ne plus êtres surpris quand tu t'endormais soudainement, tu avais appris à leur laisser toute la liberté dont ils avaient besoin pour prouver leur valeur. Une relation entre vous s'était tissée, et c'était agréable, ça faisait un peu comme une autre famille, et ton sourire grandissait au fur et à mesure de vos exploits.

Puis un jour t'as reçu la douche froide. Un appel inconnu, tu t'es pas méfié. Et au « Jii-chan ? » tremblant de larmes contenues, t'as compris qu'il y avait un problème. Aussitôt un pirate des montagnes que tu voyais pas souvent a pris le combiné des mains de ton petit-fils, mais c'était trop tard.

L'inquiétude était là, broyante, étouffante, parce que ton petit-fils avait mal et avait peur. T'avais écouté le pirate te narrer les événement, et il t'avait définitivement perdu au moment où il annonçait : « Dadan et Ace sont introuvables depuis deux jours ».

…

Pourquoi il ne t'avaient pas appelé plus tôt ? Ou plutôt, pourquoi tu n'avais pas répondu ? Quel idiot, mais quel idiot...

**.**

Aujourd'hui encore, tu te poses cette question. Pourquoi, au lieu d'abandonner ta famille n'as-tu pas choisi d'abandonner la Marine ? Avec Ace pour qui le gouvernement mondial donnerait tout pour le capturer et le tuer, et Luffy qui voulait devenir le Seigneur des Pirates, c'était évident que ça ne pouvait pas bien se passer.

C'était évident.

Depuis le début, c'était tellement évident.

T'aurais dû t'en douter.

T'aurais dû être là.

T'aurais dû les protéger.

T'aurais dû montrer que ta famille passait avant tout.

**.**

T'étais venu aussitôt, ne prenant même pas la peine de t'expliquer à la hiérarchie. Sengoku avait flairé le truc louche, mais il s'était tu, et tu lui en était vraiment reconnaissant.

Mais quand t'étais venu, encore une fois, tu t'étais défilé, incapable de faire face à la terreur empreinte de détermination de ton petit-fils. « Ace reviendra », affirmait-il haut et fort. C'était la première fois que tu voyais à quel point Luffy tenait vraiment à Ace, et t'étais resté là, à les épier, incapable d'entrer dans la demeure, incapable de tourner les talons avant qu'une confirmation de la présence d'Ace arrive, que la nouvelle soit bonne ou mauvaise.

Et c'était Ace lui-même qui avait donné cette confirmation, portant une Dadan épuisée et blessée alors qu'elle faisait trois fois sa taille et probablement quatre fois son poids, et là encore, cette détermination dans ses yeux brûlants t'avait heurté de plein fouet.

Et quant ils avaient raconté, tous les deux, ce qui leur était arrivé, tu avais écarquillé les yeux en apprenant le rôle que Dadan avait joué. Se précipiter dans le feu pour ouvrir un passage à Ace ! Il en fallait, du courage, et certainement un peu de témérité, aussi.

T'étais reparti. T'avais rien à faire là, t'avais rien fait pour les contacter pendant des mois, alors t'avais pas le droit de faire partie de ces réjouissances, d'entendre les pleurs joyeux et soulagés de Luffy, et d'entendre le « Je ne mourrai pas, idiot » de Ace. Tu l'avais entendu quand même, alors que tu t'en retournais, et ça t'avait figé, un instant. Parce que même si le mioche s'en rendait pas forcément compte, c'était une promesse, qu'il venait de faire. Même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, il en avait trouvé, une raison de vivre. Il ne le savait juste pas.

T'étais reparti, mais tu t'étais promis de revenir. De revenir sans te cacher, cette fois.

Mais en rentrant à la Marine, en voyant tes hommes qu'étaient un peu devenus un foyer pour toi, t'as eu l'impression de les trahir. Ça faisait mal, et tu te surprenais toi-même à ressentir ce genre de choses. C'est vrai, quoi, t'étais pas réputé pour ton sentimentalisme.

Et puis t'es tombé sur une autre surprise, aussi. Et dans la catégorie ''ça pue'', ça se posait plutôt là. Tu trouvais ça bizarre, aussi, que Sengoku te fasses venir aussi rapidement après ton retour, sans même faire mine de prendre de tes nouvelles au passage.

Le Marine t'avait averti à mots couverts que ta petite expédition sur une île quelconque en plein milieu d'un raid contre des pirates n'était pas passé inaperçue, et que certains, plutôt haut-gradés d'ailleurs, avaient même essayé de te suivre. Ce que, heureusement, toujours aussi avisé et perspicace, ton vieil ami avait fait tomber à l'eau.

_Littéralement_, en fait.

Sur le coup, t'avais pas su quoi dire. Sengoku avait risqué gros. _Très gros_. C'était dangereux. Incroyablement courageux, aussi. Mais incroyablement stupide. Bref, c'était dans ces cas-là qu'on était bien content d'avoir des amis tels que lui.

Il t'avait recommandé d'être _extrêmement prudent_ – et ça sonnait plus comme une mise en garde qu'un conseil. En tout cas, tu l'avais pas écouté. Enfin, peut-être juste un peu.

T'avais discrètement rappelé Dadan – au passage, ça t'avait fait tout drôle de te faire engueuler comme du poisson pourri (même si elle n'aurait certainement pas eu le même cran en se retrouvant en face de toi). Mais t'avais pas bronché, premièrement parce qu'elle devait être sacrément remontée pour t'empêcher de l'interrompre, deuxièmement parce que tu le méritais bien.

Mais tu savais pas vraiment comment revenir alors que t'avais pas donné signe de vie depuis longtemps, alors t'avais décidé de tenter le coup avec Ace.

**.**

Et tu sais toujours pas si c'était l'idée la plus stupide que t'ai jamais eue ou juste un geste irréfléchi. Toujours est-il que tu l'as vu, et tu te souviens de son visage comme si c'était hier.

Le visage du gamin – qui déjà, à ce moment-là, n'était plus vraiment un gamin – se superpose au visage de Rouge et encore une fois, tu songes qu'il ressemble – ressemblait – vraiment à sa mère.

S'il avait grandi normalement, aurait-il eu la même douceur sur ses traits ? Il avait certes le même sourire qu'elle, mais jamais, même quand Ace avait trouvé une figure paternelle sur laquelle il pouvait compter en Barbe Blanche, t'avais vu cette douceur qui caractérisait tellement Rouge.

Peut-être parce que c'était un homme, et que cette douceur ne peut s'apparenter qu'à des traits féminins. Peut-être parce qu'étant gamin, il avait vu trop de choses pour savoir comment montrer son amour. Peut-être parce que cette douceur était trop forte pour la faible volonté qu'il avait de vivre. Peut-être parce que quelque chose d'autre l'habitait, et avait pris la place de cette douceur, comme le feu brûlant qui le consumait de l'intérieur.

Du feu, hein... Encore et toujours du feu...

Que fait-on, l'hiver, lorsque la dernière flamme s'évanouit et que les bûches sont trop loin pour être attrapées ?

On meurt, tout simplement, terrassé par le froid et enveloppé d'une dernière tranquille somnolence.

**. **

Disons que la discussion avec Ace avait été... déroutante. T'étais venu, tu t'étais assis à côté de lui, et en fait, plus qu'une discussion, il s'agissait d'un monologue. Ace t'avait parlé de Luffy, et, un peu étonné au début, tu t'étais ensuite contenté de l'écouter.

Puis brusquement, il s'était interrompu en plein milieu d'une phrase – il te semblait que c'était quelque chose du genre « Il est tellement stupide parfois mais grâce à Sab... ». Il s'était tu, comme ça. Et il avait pas recommencé à parler.

Il semblait attendre _quelque chose_, et toi aussi tu attendais _quelque chose_ – mais tu savais pas quoi. Tu avais eu l'impression d'avoir effleuré ce _quelque chose_ en laissant la voix d'Ace envahir tes oreilles, mais c'était parti.

Alors, pendant un temps que tu n'aurais su déterminer, vous étiez juste assis, côte à côte. Et vous attendiez.

**.**

T'es pas sûr de ce qu'il attendait, Ace, ce jour-là.

Peut-être juste que tu prennes la parole, que tu commentes une phrase dans le flot presque ininterrompu qui s'était déversé de sa bouche, ou peut-être qu'il attendait juste que tu te lèves et que tu partes.

En revanche, ce que t'attendais, toi, ce fameux jour, tu pense l'avoir deviné grâce au recul que les années t'ont offert. T'attendais peut-être juste un pardon. Que ce soit dans ses yeux, sa posture ou ses gestes, t'espérais vraiment un pardon.

Et alors qu'Ace t'avait parlé avec une facilité aussi déconcertante pour l'un que pour l'autre, t'avais eu l'impression de recevoir de la confiance, et peut-être que ça ressemblait un peu à un pardon.

Après tout, quand on fait confiance, c'est qu'on a pardonné, non ?

**.**

Puis un moment, la magie instaurée par ce silence entre vous s'était estompée et Ace s'était levé. Il t'avait lancé un bref regard, et t'avais eu l'impression qu'il voulait te dire quelque chose de plus, quelque chose d'important pour lui, mais finalement, il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, se contentant de tourner les talons.

Toi, t'étais juste resté assis là, te demandant si tu devais le suivre, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Puis tu t'étais énervé contre toi-même, parce que vraiment, Garp qui hésite et réfléchit avant d'agir, c'en était presque comique ! Et un peu pathétique, aussi.

Alors t'avais arrêté de cogiter, tout simplement, et tu t'étais levé à ton tour, alors qu'Ace n'était déjà plus dans ton champ de vision, et puis t'étais parti. Comme ça. Sans aller voir Luffy. Parce que vu la bizarrerie avec laquelle s'était comporté Ace, nul doute que ton petit-fils devait se trouver dans un état similaire.

Et qu'est-ce que tu pouvais faire, toi, avec ton ton bourru et tes poings de l'amour ? Pas grand chose, tu en avais bien peur.

**.**

Toujours le même problème. Luffy et Ace, quand ils étaient petits, tu savais pas quoi faire avec eux. Tu savais pas quoi leur dire, tu savais pas comment les aider, tu savais pas comment te comporter.

Tu savais bien que jeter ton petit-fils dans une jungle avec des bêtes féroces pendant trois jours pour forger son caractère, c'était pas forcément la meilleure chose à faire, mais tu savais pas agir autrement.

T'avais jamais vraiment tenté d'apprendre, parce que tu te sentais incapable de faire ce genre de choses. Pas comme si ça s'était réellement bien passé avec ton propre fils, en plus. Pourtant tu les aimais. Tu les aimais vraiment, Ace tout autant que Luffy. Ace était ton second petit-fils, c'était aussi simple que ça.

Mais voilà, comment le dire sans passer pour un vieillard gâteux à un gosse qui s'obstine à aller contre ta volonté avec son rêve de Seigneur des Pirates ou à un autre qui refuse le moindre geste attentionné envers lui ?

**.**

Alors t'étais reparti, et c'est tout. Et t'avais revu ton équipage de la Marine, et t'avais de nouveau ressenti cette culpabilité. Ça te rongeait de leur mentir, ça te rongeait qu'ils te sourient avec toute la confiance du monde dans leurs yeux. Pour eux, tu étais un idéal, un modèle à suivre. S'ils savaient à quel point ils se trompaient...

Alors t'avais pris une décision. Ils méritaient mieux que toi, ils méritaient mieux que ces mensonges qui finissaient par te bouffer. De toute façon, t'étais devenu incapable de les regarder dans les yeux, alors il valait mieux tout arrêter.

T'as demandé à changer d'équipage, et aucune question n'a été posée. En moins d'une semaine tu t'étais retrouvé avec de nouveaux subordonnés, qui à chaque fois que tu t'endormais au milieu d'une conversation poussaient des cris d'orfraie. C'était chiant. Mais au moins c'était simple. Tu t'en foutais de rien leur dire. Mais comme t'avais tendance à t'attacher, tu te débrouillais pour changer d'équipage avant que la connivence ne devienne trop forte. Une fois, ça suffisait largement.

Et puis bon, ça les arrangeait bien, les autres, que tu prennes n'importe quel équipage, ça leur permettait parfois de se débarrasser. T'étais toujours vu comme un modèle, mais comme un modèle inaccessible, alors la proximité n'était pas la même. De toute façon, avec ton nom, maintenant, tout le monde était d'accord pour être sous tes ordres. Comme quoi, ça sert, parfois, la réputation.

Les jours avaient passé ainsi, puis les mois. Dadan mettait un point d'honneur à t'appeler au moins une fois par semaine, même si c'était que pour dire « Salut » et raccrocher. Il était évident qu'elle avait fini par les apprécier, tes deux garçons. Et c'était rassurant, en quelque sorte, de voir que même si c'était un pirate qui veillait sur eux, et bien, quelqu'un veillait sur eux.

**.**

Les gamins grandissent, c'est inévitable. Il mûrissent, aussi, ils apprennent la vie. Ou la vie leur apprend. Peu importe, ça en revient au même.

Toujours est-il qu'Ace et Luffy grandirent, et qu'à chaque fois que tu les voyais t'avais l'impression d'être un peu plus vieux. Mais ça te dérangeait pas, c'était bon de les voir, bon de les voir en bonne santé.

**.**

Un jour, t'avais vu Luffy pleurer et Ace avec un air plus renfermé que jamais, et t'avais pas compris. D'après Dadan, tout allait encore bien il y a quelques temps. Mais voilà, la seule chose que t'avais été capable d'arracher à ton petit-fils était un « Sabo » misérable et douloureux, et ça t'avait pas avancé. T'avais fini par laisser tomber sous quelques paroles acides d'Ace – il ne les pensait certainement même pas. T'avais fini par comprendre que la plupart du temps, son mécanisme de défense était on ne peut plus simple : on attaque en premier pour éviter d'être blessé.

**.**

Bien sûr, t'étais revenu quelques mois après, et tu te souviens encore de ta surprise teintée d'un joie légère de voir leurs deux visages remplis de détermination. Bon, si à ce moment-là t'avais su que c'était la détermination d'être pirates, t'aurais peut-être pas tiré la même tête. Mais bon, les gamins, c'est connu pour être têtus.

Et puis, c'est pas vraiment comme si là, tout de suite, tu peux vraiment en vouloir à l'un ou à l'autre – l'un n'étant plus là pour tes reproches, l'autre étant brisé tu-ne-sais-où. La famille. Un beau mot, quand on y pense. Un mot plein de promesses, plein de bonheur et de complications en perspective. Et bien, les complications, tu les avait eu – surtout avec Ace, mais Luffy pouvait être pas mal quand il voulait – mais toutes ces conneries de on-est-heureux-dans-le-meilleur-des-mondes... Ça n'avait jamais vraiment fait illusion.

Oh, attention, tu ne dit pas que tu n'étais pas heureux. Loin de là. T'étais même rempli de joie, parfois, juste en les voyant. Mais voilà, Ace n'était pas heureux. Ton second petit-fils n'était pas heureux. Même l'arrivée de Luffy n'avait pas réussi à refermer le trou béant dans son cœur, et pourtant il avait déjà fait beaucoup – comme appliquer un espèce de pansement géant, par exemple.

Et puis quand tu te vois là, maintenant, tout seul, misérable, pathétique, t'imagines que tu dois pas vraiment avoir l'air heureux. Pas comme si tu l'étais, remarque. Tu te sens juste... vide. Et triste. Et tu te demandes comment est Luffy en ce moment.

Cette fois, ce n'est pas toi qui décide de replonger dans tes souvenirs, ce sont les souvenirs qui s'imposent d'eux-mêmes dans ton esprit.

**.**

Les deux gamins avaient continué leur vie, tu avais continué la tienne. Nouvelles à l'arrache, visites en coup de vent, sourire attendri habilement caché par tes coups de poing, retour à la Marine, raids contre les pirates, et ainsi de suite. C'était presque devenu une routine, mais tu ne t'en lassais pas.

Ace et Luffy grandissaient et grandissaient, devenaient plus forts à chaque nouvelle visite, et puis l'inévitable se produisit : le plus âgé – Ace – finit par s'émanciper définitivement et quitta l'île.

Rapidement il trouva un équipage et se fit un nom, et tu ne pouvais suivre ses exploits que de loin, exprimant tes sentiments – bons ou mauvais – en silence.

Puis Ace avait rencontré Barbe Blanche. Barbe Blanche, tu te souvenais de lui. Un vieil homme avec une fibre paternelle étonnamment développée dont la force n'était plus à prouver, un pirate ayant largement mérité ton respect et bien plus encore. Et il avait adopté Ace dans sa grande famille, comme ça, sans condition, sans jugement. Le rookie dangereux passé capitaine de la seconde flotte d'un des quatre Empereurs de la mer avait fait grand bruit, spécialement dans la Marine.

Et malgré toutes tes réticences face aux pirates, ce sourire-là, t'avais juste pas pu le réprimer. Et tu t'étais dis qu'Ace n'aurait pas pu mieux tomber. Parce que franchement, y avait personne de meilleur que Barbe Blanche pour balayer les idées négatives sur la famille. Oui, Ace était vraiment bien tombé...

**.**

Mais en même temps, égoïstement, tu penses que peut-être, si Ace n'avait pas rencontré Barbe Blanche, il n'y aurait pas eu toutes ces conséquences. Cette recherche acharnée contre Barbe Noire soldée par une capture et l'enfermement à Impel Down, peut-être que ça aurait pu être évité.

Peut-être que l'exécution aurait pu être évitée.

Peut-être que toute cette souffrance aurait pu être évitée.

**.**

Il semblait heureux. Tu pouvais pas vraiment le savoir, c'est à peine si tu le voyais de loin, mais il semblait être heureux.

Et puis trois ans après le départ d'Ace, ç'avait été au tour de Luffy de prendre son envol. Et puis il s'était trouvé de bons nakamas, et lui aussi semblait heureux.

Toujours aussi insouciant, comme t'avais pu le constater à Water Seven. Toujours aussi têtu et tête-en-l'air, c'était ton petit-fils, quoi. Ça t'avait vraiment fait plaisir de le voir. Et puis comme t'avais pas pu te résoudre à le capturer, tu l'avais laissé s'échapper. Bien sûr, Sengoku t'avait engueulé, mais t'avais pris ça à la rigolade, et ton vieil ami avait bien été obligé de suivre...

Tu l'appréciais vraiment, Sengoku. Avec lui, tu te marrais bien, et fallait quand même une sacrée dose de patience pour te supporter quand tu t'y mettais. Tu te foutais pas mal de lui, aussi. Ça faisait partie du jeu.

Bref, tu laissais tes petits-fils se faire la malle quand ils se retrouvaient confrontés à toi, et Sengoku se taisait. C'était simple, c'était bien.

**.**

Puis l'après.

Ce que t'as le plus de mal et le plus de facilité en même temps à te remémorer, parce que ça s'est passé il y a si peu de temps.

La colère. Le soulagement vite remplacé par une horreur sans limite. Le désespoir. Et la désillusion.

La fin.

La fin de tout.

**.**

Ace avait été capturé par Barbe Noire et emmené à Impel Down. T'avais été le voir, une fois, lui avouer toutes les ambitions que t'avais eu pour tes deux petits-fils. Et en échange, il avait déclaré avec aplomb et certitude qu'il reniait son père biologique, Gol D. Roger, pour le remplacer par un autre, Barbe Blanche.

Tu l'avais jamais dit, mais tu crevais de trouille de le voir là-bas, Ace. Quelques temps après, le couperet était tombé.

Exécution publique.

Et en plus, Sengoku avait révélé à la Presse l'ascendance d'Ace – c'était le fils de l'ancien Seigneur des Pirates. Cette bombe lancée à la Presse, tu savais que Sengoku ne l'avait pas lâchée par choix. Il suffisait de voir son masque froid et dur pour s'en rendre compte.

Tu savais aussi que Luffy ne pourrait jamais l'accepter sans tout tenter pour le sauver, que l'honneur et bien plus encore de Barbe Blanche était impliqué et qu'il allait agir en conséquence, mais _arriveraient-ils à temps ? _

Alors quand Ace avait été placé sur l'échafaud, tu n'avais pas résisté. Tu t'étais assis à côté de lui, et t'avais pleuré. Tu regrettais que Luffy et lui ne soient pas devenus des Marines comme tu l'avais souhaité, tu regrettais tellement de choses. Les larmes avaient coulé librement sur ton visage, et pas un seul instant t'avais tenté de les arrêter. L'air interloqué d'Ace t'avait un peu fait mal, t'avais l'impression qu'il ne savait pas à quel point tu tenais à lui.

Puis c'était arrivé. La grande bataille, pirates contre Marines. Tous les protagonistes étaient réunis pour ce jeu de massacre. D'un côté les Amiraux, Sengoku et toi. De l'autre Barbe Blanche, Ivankov fraîchement échappé et Luffy – qui était devenu lui aussi une cible à abattre depuis qu'on avait révélé qu'il était le fils de Dragon.

Tout n'était que sang, hurlements et morts. Colère, terreur, cruauté... Tragédie.

Une tragédie qui ne t'atteignait pas, parce que seulement deux vies comptaient à tes yeux. Alors quand Luffy s'est précipité vers l'échafaud, vers son frère, tu te doutais depuis le début que t'avais pas une chance face à lui.

Ce n'était pas une question de force. C'était une question de volonté. Et tu n'en avait aucune. Alors ce poing rempli de détermination lancé sur ton visage, c'était presque une délivrance, pour toi. Et tu étais tombé. Et tu en aurais presque souri.

Mais voilà, tout n'était pas fini. Tant de vies avaient déjà été gaspillées, mais ce n'était pas fini.

Barbe Blanche s'était sacrifié pour permettre à _ses fils_ de s'enfuir, mais Akainu avait joué sur la corde sensible. « Lâche ! ». Ça avait été _le_ mot. Celui qui avait tout fait basculer. Ace s'en était retourné. En deux secondes il s'était fait aplatir, et Akainu avait misé encore plus gros.

_Il s'en était pris à Luffy. _

Alors à son tour, Ace avait joué le tout pour le tout. Il s'était servi de son propre corps comme bouclier.

Et le trou était gigantesque. Fatal. Déterminant.

Et _Ace était tombé._

Luffy l'avait rattrapé, choqué, ne comprenant pas que _personne_ ne pouvait plus l'aider. Que c'était _trop tard._ Qu'il s'agissait de ses derniers instants.

Toi, t'étais juste devenu complètement fou. Et nul doute que si Sengoku ne t'avait pas plaqué au sol avec une force affolante, tu l'aurais tué. Akainu. Tu l'aurais tué. Assassiné. Sans un remord. Sans même une pointe d'hésitation. Tu aurais frappé à ton tour, et tes poings réclamaient à corps et à cri de _le détruire_.

Et alors, la suite avait été pire. Parce qu'Ace avait compris qu'il avait trouvé sa raison de vivre. Tu le savais déjà, toi, mais pour Ace, c'était la révélation. Parce qu'Ace mourrait alors qu'il avait enfin trouvé quelque chose qui le rattachait à cette vie tant haïe, tant remplie de questions. Et Luffy pleurait, pleurait comme lorsqu'il était gamin, tremblait comme s'il avait de nouveau douze ans.

Ace avait remercié son frère et sa famille, Ace avait pleuré à son tour. C'était la première fois que tu l'avais vu pleurer.

Puis la Vivre Card s'était consumée. Ace avait chuté.

Et _il avait souri_. Et tu l'avais vu, à cet instant, ce sourire que tu avais tant cherché à reconnaître sur ses traits, ce sourire que tu avais finalement accepté de ne jamais voir sur ce visage dur.

C'était le sourire de Rouge. Et alors, dernier vestige d'un amour entre le Seigneur des Pirates et la douceur incarnée, ruines d'une vie qui l'avait brûlé jusqu'à l'âme, il avait exhalé un dernier soupir. Et il était mort.

**.**

_Et il était mort. _

Tu ne sens pas les larmes couler sur tes joues, mais à vrai dire, il te semble que tes yeux sont secs. Il y a longtemps qu'elles se sont arrêtées à la barrière de ton cœur et qu'elles ne coulent plus sur ton visage.

Tu ne relèves pas la tête lorsque tu entends la porte s'ouvrir, mais tu sursautes en sentant une main fraîche se poser sur les tiennes, si tremblantes et fatiguées à cet instant.

**- Garp...**

Tu lèves les yeux et ne réponds rien à Makino qui se tient en face de toi. Il n'y a rien à dire ; tu n'as rien à dire.

Alors, Makino prend sur elle, surmonte sa propre peine pour t'entourer de ses bras frêles, et tu songes ironiquement que ton corps pourtant massif te semble bien vieux face à sa fragile mais vaillante silhouette.

Vous restez ainsi, sans bouger, tu ne sais pas combien de temps – tu as arrêté de compter il y a déjà quelques jours. Et quand elle se relève, la douceur de ses traits te frappe, et sans réfléchir, tu murmures :

**- Tu ressembles à Rouge...**

Makino se fige, et la terreur t'étreint à l'idée que sa fragilité reprenne le dessus et à ce que la jeune femme se brise en éclats. Tu ne pourrais l'aider à recoller les morceaux ; tes mains sont trop incertaines, la colle trop insuffisante.

Mais ça n'arrive pas. La barmaid se retourne simplement légèrement vers toi pour répliquer :

**- Rouge est morte.**

_Ace aussi._

Il n'y a aucun but de blesser dans cette constatation, juste le goût amer de la tragédie partagée. Alors elle te laisse de nouveau seul, seul face à tes souvenirs.

Tu as l'impression que c'est la seule chose qui te reste, alors avec un acharnement presque admirable, tu mets en place les bribes de souvenirs et les fait défiler sous tes yeux. Tu es incapable de t'arrêter, et ça fait mal. Encore.

**.**

Tu te souviens des deux gamins. Enfin, d'abord, il n'y en avait qu'un, de gamin...


	2. Résultats

Coucou à tous !

Ce matin, je suis sur la route de mes vacances pour une semaine en Vendée, quand soudain... Je reçois un texto d'une amie qui me dit : "Félicitations à la gagnante du concours !" (Tu te reconnais Nyrdann ? XD)

Et là, c'est le BUG intersidéral. Je vous assure. Vraiment. J'ai été figée pendant au moins une minute.

Et comme j'arrivais pas à y croire (ne le prends pas mal Nyrdann ^^) j'ai vérifié sur le portable de ma mère (parce que mon portable tout pourri n'a évidemment pas la 3G xD)... Et c'était là ! Si y avait pas eu ma mère à côté de moi, je crois que j'aurais pleuré. Je me suis contentée d'avoir la bouche grande ouverte pendant dix minutes...

Et d'avoir la banane toute la journée (et quand je dis toute la journée, c'est vraiment TOUTE LA JOURNÉE).

Tout ça grâce à vous ! Vous qui m'avez lu et/ou reviewé et/ou participé au concours et/ou voté ! Parce que sans vous, ma première place n'aurait jamais été possible, alors merci, merci, MERCI ! Merci d'apprécier ce que j'écris, tout simplement !

Merci également à Minimilie de m'avoir demandé de participer, et aux autres (MlleLauChan, Larme-Noire et Subliiime) sans qui ce concours n'aurait pas été possible (et ma fic jamais imaginée) !

Vous méritiez bien que je me casse le cul à écrire lettre par lettre ce petit texte avec la tablette 8D

Voilà, j'avoue que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire, je ne m'y attendais pas... Simplement encore merci, bravo à tous ceux qui ont participé, et j'encourage vivement à ceux qui ont apprécié ma fic de faire un tour sur la communauté "Marine à tout prix" pour voir les OS des auteur(e)s. Ils ont tous quelque chose qui entraîne, quelque chose qui passionne, quelque chose qui émerveille.

J´en profite pour féliciter particulièrement les deux coups de cœur des modératrices :

"Regard d'une femme soldat" de flllora : cette fic m'a laissé sur le cul. L'auteure a réussi à écrire un texte beau, émouvant, dans l'esprit et l'univers de One Piece en utilisant deux persos secondaires, et l'interprétation d'un moment de l'histoire qu'elle nous a montré donne l'impression qu'Oda a tout simplement oublié de le préciser dans le manga !

"En mission pour la Justice" de Sinasta : alors là, je ne pouvais pas être sur le cul parce que je ne pouvais pas lire la suite sinon XD Captivante, étonnante, bien romancée, son histoire nous fait battre au rythme que l'auteur impose, impressionne, laisse baba. On ne peut que rester suspendu aux mots qui défilent et sursauter à chaque retournement de situation.

Je pourrais vous parler de tous les autres OS avec admiration, mais ça prendrait du temps et vous risqueriez de vous lasser alors qu'il suffit d'avoir son propre avis en cliquant sur les textes de la communauté. Ce que vous allez faire, bien sûr 8D

Bref...

Je vous aime tous ! OUIIIIIIINN ! *se mouche le nez avec sa robe*


End file.
